


Reach

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Korra often pulls Asami down into bed with her, but one night she tries to meet her halfway.





	1. Clutching

**Author's Note:**

> Too long since I made a good Korrasami smut, enjoy.

Korra stared at the unfeeling clock on her nightstand, it was eight o'clock and she was bored. She was supposed to be resting, but time spent listless wasn't bringing her body back, she felt as though her body was miles from her soul. Suddenly the familiar sound of tires on pavement reached her ears, and she grabbed the bell on her nightstand to call for a maid to help her sit, once seated, she started for the door, but Asami had already made it up the stairs, and was in the doorway before Korra knew it, "Hey, Korra, getting better?" Asami inquired cheerfully, slipping out of her coat she never allowed the maids to remove until she had seen Korra first.

"No, but seeing you…" Korra reached for Asami's hands and guided her down, taking her forearms and shoulder as they passed within her reach until Asami's hands rested on her lower back, and Korra's left hand grasped her right forearm to keep them around Asami's shoulders, "…seeing you makes me not feel like that."

Asami gave her a hurt smile and caressed her cheek, "You've gotten better at trying to cheer me up while getting off the subject and giving me that report."

"You don't deserve this," Korra gestured to herself and stared off into space and returned her hands to Asami's shoulders, "married to a stupid, useless wheelchair…"

Asami frowned briefly, before struggling to find a smile and trying to keep her mind on the feeling of smiling, and tipped Korra's chin up, "Then you're the most beautiful wheelchair I've ever met." she whispered, before leaning closer to Korra, engulfing her in her arms, while Korra cried, pulling Asami into her face while she wondered aloud what she did to deserve Asami, the reply was always similar, always worked, "You're you, incredible, beautiful you."

Korra cried some sort of battered laugh before pressing hard kisses all over Asami's cheeks, shoulder, jaw, "I love you." she whispered hoarsely, the taller woman's breathing picking up with Korra's kisses increasing in urgency.

"Hmm, Korra," Asami rested her forehead against Korra's before the Avatar made it to her lips, "it was going to be a surprise for a bit later, but I've got a new nightgown for you, I thought you might like something a bit more…loose-fitting."

"Y-yeah, okay." Korra nodded slowly.

"I'll make up for the interruption-" Asami promised, standing slowly.

"No, no, it's fine, you just got back…should've given you more time to catch your breath, maybe eat something."

"It's okay, Korra," Asami blushed as she brought her finger to her lip, "I'm glad you…like…er, me, just…all you like about me…I'm glad."

Korra took a slow, shuddering breath as Asami left for the bathroom with the bag the Avatar hadn't noticed until now, and wheeled her way to the bed. First she started lifting her gown, then carefully, she clutched the bedspread with her right hand and slipped her left hand under and across it, holding the gown up in her mouth then hoisted herself forward, pulled so she fell on the mattress, but slipped downward.

The muscles in her shoulders tensed as she cried out waiting for the crash, only to feel Asami's arms around her pulling her up. She growled at herself for being so afraid, and despaired at her failure to grasp the fact that she wasn't falling from far up.

"How stupid do I gotta be, how stupid…?!" Korra whispered desperately.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie, you're safe." Asami whispered back, "What happened, hnm?"

"I thought if I could just undress, it'd be one less thing you'd have to handle before putting me in the new clothes, but I couldn't even do _that _much!"__

"Aww, baby, you don't need to worry about me, or strain yourself, but I appreciate it, so sweet of you."

"I just messed up and made things worse--again!" Korra bit down on her teeth and pressed her fingertips against her thigh while clutching a fistful the light blue fabric of her gown, "No wonder you didn't want me to kiss you…!"

"Nuh-uh, that's not why, I wanted to give you a present…it's our anniversary." Asami reminded soothingly.

"Well, I…s-sorry," Korra closed het eyes as she tried to calm down, "just…please undress me the rest of the way…please."

Asami pulled Korra's gown off, holding her close with one hand, a reassurance that she wouldn't fall, "Boxers, too?"

"E-er, sure…is my present…f-for, y'know-" Korra took a deep breath of air as Asami shimmied her undergarment down and let them pool around her ankles, drawing them away with her toes, her face turned deep crimson as she tried to get out the rest of her question, "s-sex and stuff?"

"Not _specifically _, but…it never hurts to have a multitasker laying around."__

"Well, where is it?" Korra asked tiredly.

"Well, I'm wearing _one _of them."__


	2. Squeezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smexy happens.

Korra took a breath and stared at the clothes Asami was wearing, it was loose-fitting, and had a tail that fell to the back of Asami's knees, "I-it's beautiful, Asami…and blue."

"I figured you'd like that color on me, because it's so…y'know, it's a big part of you, I thought it'd just be something to look at afterwards."

"Afterwards." Korra parroted.

"If it's not…presumptuous of me to suggest a...prerequisite for an…afterwards." Asami took a deep breath, "These are soft, breath well, and feel nice, perfect for anytime, midday snuggles, maybe catch a mover on the sofa…" Asami gave Korra plenty of time to run wild with her imagination before stroking her cheek, "Should I go grab your gown, help you back into-"

"U-uh, just…I can try mine on later, I really, really want you to...discuss this before for the, uh, afterwards."

"Should I slide you up higher?"

"U-uh, this is okay--hm-mmh!" Korra reached up as Asami leaned down, and eagerly pulled Asami into her lips, gasping heavily and breathing through her nose. Asami stroked down Korra's stomach, over her hip, down along the curve that moistened further down while her tongue filled and explored Korra's mouth. She chuckled into Korra's mouth when her hands went down to coax Asami's fingers into ceasing their teasing touches, "Here you are, then." Asami breathed, kissing Korra's neck as her finger pushed into Korra's warmth, gently massaging inside with long, deep strokes before resting a second finger on her slit, "Do you want some more time before I-"

"I'm ready, 'Sami." Korra breathed, feeling her way down to Asami's hem, "Actually, could I…m-make love to you…first?"

"Okay…how do you-" Asami fell silent as Korra raised her arms, and pulled her up over her, Korra continued silently urging her higher, until a sweet scent flooded her nostrils.

"Hmm, I can see you, but you're a little too high, try getting your legs under my shoulders." Korra tugged gently at the hem, Asami's indecisive whimper told her why her lover stayed out of reach, "It's okay, you can press as hard or light as you want, you're very soft, mhm, so soft." Korra purred into Asami's thighs, rubbing her face into her to get her point across, letting Asami work herself up to more confident motions. Asami let out a deep breath as she pressed down onto Korra's lips, feeling her lover kiss her passionately, slowly sliding her tongue deep inside, lips wandering while her tongue explored.

Asaim bit back a moan and let out a light, shuddering gasp, tangled her fingers in Korra's hair and met Korra's eyes, which were almost covered up by her skirt, "Can you breath alright?" Korra nodded vigorously and rested her hands on Asami's breasts. Asami leaned forward at Korra's touch, bouncing as Korra's tongue _thoroughly_ massaged her, breathing hard and leaning back, every muscle in her body tensing, she shouted Korra's name as she pressed her hips forward, rocking idly side-to-side, drowning in pleasure as she emptied into Korra's mouth, enjoying herself thoroughly until Korra coughed, "Oh, Korra-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Korra assured, as the nonbender pulled her legs out from under Korra.

"Well, in any case, my legs are asleep, so," Asami fell onto her side and pulled Korra into her arms, "I'm afraid I won't be able to focus on you as much as I should for a few minutes, but I'll fill that time the best I can."

"Kiss me?" Korra suggested.

"Yes." Asami whispered, pressing her lips into Korra's for a long, luxurious, passionate kiss, filling her mouth with her tongue, stroking her sides with a relaxed tenderness, until she broke the kiss and leaned over Korra, "Hmm...my legs are coming back."

"That's good," Korra breathed, licking her lips, "I'm ready for you, whenever you are."

Asami nodded and massaged Korra's breasts, raining kisses on her jaw as she felt out the surface of Korra's mounds, one hand eventually leaving to dip down between Korra's legs, slowly filling her, Korra's back arching slightly as she took in her lover, relaxing as Asami's finger fully embedded itself inside her, "Oh, Korra..."

"Hmm, ah, Asami...I love you so much." Korra breathed heavily, harder as Asami wriggled her finger inside, panting as the nonbender licked her neck, sucking gently, returning her lips to Korra's, her tongue soon returning to Korra's mouth until Korra broke away, crying out as a wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Asami kissed her cheeks slowly and withdrew her hand from between Korra's legs, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she licked her fingers clean, and muttered something Asami didn't quite understand, "I said...sharing is caring."

"Well, I suppose it's time to care." Asami smirked and stroked the back of her knuckles against Korra's lips, giggling at the ticklish feeling of Korra's tongue between her fingers. She bent forward and licked her fingers, too, her tongue and Korra's meeting more than just a few times before her fingers were clean. Korra stopped her from rolling off her, and smiled at her as she lay atop her breasts an pulled the covers over them. Korra fell asleep to the sound of Asami's breathing, and as usual, Asami fell asleep to Korra's gentle snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah~ I needed that.


End file.
